Nierodzinnie
by Wielkopolska
Summary: Romano x Veneziano
1. Chapter 1

- Cholerny Hiszpania! Akurat, kiedy mam dobry dzień! – wyszedł i trzasnął drzwiami. Szedł do brata. Może ten fajtłapa mu poprawi humor.

- Feliciano, jesteś?

- Braciszek!! – rzucił mu się na szyję.

- Lovino? – odezwał się twardy głos z głębi mieszkania.

- Niemcy? Przeszkadzam? – zapytał brata zgnębionym głosem.

Feliciano spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

- Już idę, zostań z nim – odpowiedział Ludwig i wyszedł.

Przeszli do salonu.

Feliciano przytulił się do brata mocniej.

- Tęskniłem! Nie zostawiaj mnie na tak długo bez siebie! Nie rób tego więcej, proszę! Myślałem o Tobie!

Romano zaskoczony tym potokiem wyznań, również go przytulił.

Po chwili jeszcze instynktownie go pocałował. Feliciano nie odsunął się, a oddał pocałunek. Oderwali się od siebie.

Feliciano przejechał palcem po wardze Lovino i znowu czule go pocałował.

Romano przyciągnął go bliżej siebie oddając pocałunki.

Veneziano ostrożnie wylizał jego wargi, zataczając językiem małe kółka. Ujął jego dłonie w swoje, subtelnie bawiąc się palcami Lovino.

Ten zadrżał. Napierał na Feliciano ciałem, poddając się jego językowi i delikatnie zagarniając go w głąb swoich ust.

Północny westchnął cicho, wodził językiem po podniebieniu i zębach Lovino, a już wolnymi rękoma gładził jego kark i plecy.

Południowy bawił się jego językiem, przypierając go do ściany i przyciągając jego biodra ściśle do swoich.

Feliciano owinął sobie wokół palca loczek brata, któremu ugięły się lekko nogi i jęknął.

Po chwili Veneziano opuścił dłoń, przesunął na szyję Romano, by móc ją delikatnie popieścić. Językiem wykonywał coraz bardziej skomplikowane ruchy języka, drażniąc nim dziąsła Lovino.

Ten objął brata mocno jedną ręką, drugą zdarł z niego koszulę i odrzucił na bok.

Feliciano rozpinał guziki koszuli brata, zsunął ją z jego ramion i zaczął swobodny spacer dłoni po jego klatce piersiowej.

Lovino cofnął język Północnego, wsuwając swój w jego wargi. Jedną rękę zatrzymał na zapięciu spodni, drugą delikatnie zaczął drażnić jego loczek.

Ten rozpiął pasek u jego spodni, pozwalając mu bawić się loczkiem. Całował go coraz namiętniej, nie zaprzestając pieszczot torsu.

Romano wolną ręką rozpiął mu rozporek, przesuwając język po jego podniebieniu. Nakierował swój loczek na jego tak, że się splątały. Dłońmi zsunął mu spodnie w dół.

Feliciano cofnął obie ręce, zsuwając je w dół. Dało się słyszeć ciche jęki.

- Braciszku, chcesz to zrobić?...

Wtulił się w jego ramię i złożył na szyi subtelny pocałunek.

Południowy trzymał drżącą dłoń na podbrzuszu brata, dysząc lekko.

- Tak, chcę... nie umiem się już powstrzymać..

Patrzył w oczy Feliciano czekając na jakiś znak przyzwolenia.

Ten rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie spod rzęs i ponownie przywarł ustami do jego warg.

Lovino wsunął dłoń w jego bokserki, chwycił nią męskość brata głaszcząc delikatnie.

Veneziano tylko jęczał cicho, nadrabiając językiem i pieszczotami.

Romano oderwał się od jego ust, uklęknął na jedno kolano, ściągnął mu bokserki. Zaczął go pieścić językiem.

Północny drżącymi dłońmi gładził policzki brata; po brodzie spłynęła mu maleńka łza. Chwycił podbródek Lovino i uniósł jego twarz do góry, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Romano posłusznie uniósł głowę. Widząc oczy brata, natychmiast wstał na nogi zmartwiony.

- F-Feliciano....

- T-To nic... – chwycił jego dłoń i otarł nią łzy. Uśmiechnął się słabo i spuścił wzrok.

Południowy chwycił go za podbródek, spojrzał na niego z bólem w oczach i przytulił do siebie opiekuńczo.

- Kocham Cię, Lovino... – wtulił się, pozwalając łzom spływać na ramię Romano.

- Feliciano... wiesz, że ja Ciebie też... – przytulił go mocno, rękę wplatając mu we włosy.

- I co my zrobimy, Lovino? Tak przecież nie można... – spojrzał na ubrania leżące obok. – Jeśli ktoś by się dowiedział...

- Wiem, nie można... – zerknął na ścianę za Feliciano. – Ale... – zagryzł wargi i chwycił się za głowę.

- To takie niesprawiedliwe... – chwycił w palce loczek Romano. – To boli – drugą ręką otarł łzę z policzka.

- Nie do wytrzymania... – jęknął. – Cholera jasna, kocham Cię! – uderzył pięścią w ścianę.

- J-Ja Ciebie też... – przyciągnął go do siebie i zatopił wargi w jego ustach. – Tak...na pewno nierodzinnie...

Lovino odsunął go od siebie delikatnie, ale stanowczo. Patrzył na niego z bólem w oczach.

- Dokładnie... – oparł czoło na jego ramię.

- B-Braciszku... Jeśli można, chciałbym wiedzieć... czy kochasz Hiszpanię? – spogląda na Romano, gładząc dłonią jego włosy.

- A Ty Ludwiga...? – przetarł ręką oczy, żeby Feliciano nie widział jego łez.

- T-Tak, ale... on jest inny – spuścił wzrok. – I jestem rozdarty, ale nie chcę... – ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Nie odrzucaj mnie z tego powodu...

- Nie odrzucę Cię. – chwycił jego dłonie i odsunął je od twarzy. –Nie potrafię...

- Bracie, ja się boję – znowu przycisnął ręce do oczu, by powstrzymać łzy. – I jest mi zimno...

Lovino sięgnął z ziemi swoją koszulę i narzucił na Veneziano.

- Nie pozwolę, by coś Ci się stało – przytulił go do siebie.

- Dziękuję Ci – wymamrotał cicho. –Dziękuję, że przy mnie jesteś... – zaciągnął się delikatnym zapachem koszuli brata.

- Zawsze będę. Zapamiętaj to – pogłaskał go po głowie drżącymi dłońmi.

- Lovino, j-ja... – ponownie otarł łzę. – Pocałuj mnie, proszę...

Romano spojrzał na niego tęsknie.

- N-Nie mogę, Feliciano... – zakrył twarz dłońmi i oparł się plecami o ścianę.

- L-Lovino?... Chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł?... – otarł twarz.

- Nie! – wykrzyknął opuszczając dłonie i pokazując mu załzawioną twarz.

- Braciszku, błagam...nie płacz! – uklęknął obok niego. – Zrobię wszystko...! – chwycił go w swoje ramiona.

- Ja nie płaczę! – zacisnął dłonie na koszuli Feliciano. – Nigdy! – załkał.

- Uspokój się, bracie... – ucałował go w czoło. – To przeze mnie, przepraszam...

- Nie przez Ciebie, przeze mnie... – schował głowę pomiędzy kolana, żeby się uspokoić.

- Najważniejsze, że... – pogłaskał go po ramieniu i przytulił do siebie, najczulej jak potrafił – ...że możemy być razem, prawda?...

Lovino spojrzał na niego z miłością.

- Chciałbym tego bardzo. Bardzo.

- Na pewno nam się ułoży. Braciszku, jeśli nie uda nam się być razem, to... t-to...

Lovino już go nie dosłyszał. Zasnął w jego ramionach.


	2. Chapter 2

Był w swojej wymarzonej krainie. Wokół stały niezliczone ilości skrzyń pomidorów. Rozglądał się z zachwytem. Cud, pasta i pomidory. Czegoż więcej potrzeba?

Zasiadł pośrodku i dorwał się do jednej skrzyni. Ahh, te pomidory... ten cudowny pomidorowy smak.... Mógłby teraz umrzeć i byłby najszczęśliwszym truposzem na ziemi.

Zabierał się za drugą skrzynię, kiedy poczuł wielką ekscytacją, promieniującą z czubka głowy na całe ciało...

- CHIGI~!!

Zerwał się z łóżka cały czerwony i zdyszany. Było ciemno, więc nic nie widział, ale słyszał czyjś oddech. Wyciągnął rękę, aby sprawdzić, czy ma rację i ktoś siedzi na jego łóżku. Natrafił na nagie, drżące ciało. Cofnął rękę i odsunął się jak najdalej.

- Jeżeli to Ty, złamasie, przyrzekam Ci, że rano...

- B-Braciszku...

Otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Sięgnął ręką dalej, aby zapalić lampkę nocną. W jej świetle zobaczył go całego. Nagi, brudny, w niektórych miejscach zadrapany...

- Jasna cholera, co Ci się stało~?!

- T-To... – załkał Feliciano. – On ch-chciał... O-On mnie zmusił... – westchnął i zaczął mówić bardziej składnie. – W-Wystraszyłem się, więc ch-chciałem go zobaczy-yć... K-Kiedy tam trafiłem u-uciekając przed Vashem... On nie był sam...i chciał, żebym... dołączył... Ale... Ale jego brat ma takie prze-przerażające oczy... Odmówiłe-em, a oni... oni... – schował twarz w dłonie.

- Co Ci popie*rdoleńcy Ci zrobili?!

Feliciano uniósł ku niemu zapłakane i przekrwione oczy. Wstał stękając i powoli się odwrócił plecami.

Pierwsze co Romano zobaczył, to krew na pościeli.

Przeniósł wzrok na brata i zamarł.

Łydki pręgowane cięciami.

Uda i pośladki jakby podrapane paznokciami.

A plecy...najbardziej krwawiące. Ciemne, pulsujące krwawe znaki rysowały się na bladej skórze brata. Uniósł dłoń i dotknął jednego cięcia. Feliciano krzyknął i odsunął się. Upadłby, gdyby Lovino go nie złapał.

Poprowadził łkającego brata do łazienki. Cicho zamknął drzwi za nimi, kiedy nagle usłyszał dobijanie się do frontowych drzwi. Oboje zamarli, słysząc wrzaski Ludwiga.

- Zostań – szybko wyszedł i pobiegł otworzyć.

Nie spodziewał się, że Gilbert też będzie. „To nawet lepiej" pomyślał.

- Co wy tu cholera chcecie?! Spie*rdalać mi stąd, bo was ku*rwa wypie*rdolę własnoręcznie~!!

Niemcy uśmiechnął się mrocznie, a Prusy zaśmiał szyderczo. Chwycili go za koszulę i wepchnęli do środka rozrywając jego koszulę. Gilbert uderzył go w brzuch. Romano splunął krwią. Ludwig zamachnął się. Przerwał im głos z wnętrza.

- Dosyć. Wynoście się.

Spojrzeli na stojącego dumnie Hiszpanię, za którym stał Feliciano z przerzuconym przez biodra ręcznikiem.

Odrzucili Lovino na podłogę; z trudem łapał oddech.

- Feliciano, chodź do mnie – rzekł Ludwig.

- Wy-pchaj... się... – wycharczał Romano.

Prusy uciszył go kopniakiem. Antonio ruszył ku niemu.

- Wynoście się! – zagrzmiał. – Albo zobaczycie, jak się czuje byk, kiedy go powalam na arenie!

Spojrzeli na niego spode łba i wyszli mamrocząc coś po niemiecku. Hiszpania zamknął za nimi drzwi. Feliciano podszedł do brata w między czasie.

- Braciszku...

- Wszystko...? – zaczął Antonio.

- Bene – powiedział Lovino wstając. – Feliciano, teraz Ty.

- Ale Romano~ – zbuntował się Hiszpania.

- On jest w gorszym stanie niż ja – odpowiedział Hiszpanii wskazując na brata.

Chwycił go za rękę i znów zaprowadził do łazienki, zamykając ją przed nosem Antonia.

- On będzie nagi, zboczeńcu – powiedział przez drzwi, kiedy Hiszpania się buntował.

Antonio momentalnie stwierdził, że pójdzie z powrotem spać.

Lovino delikatnie ściągnął ręcznik z bioder brata i zamoczył go w zimnej wodzie.

- Będzie boleć i to choler...strasznie mocno. Ale musisz wytrzymać~

- Ufam Ci, braciszku – oparł się rękoma o ścianę, jakby czekał na wyrok.

Romano wsunął mu w poprzek ust szczoteczkę do zębów.

- Żebyś nie odgryzł sobie języka – mruknął.

Feliciano spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, na co Lovino lekko się zarumienił, sam nie wiedząc czemu. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na plecy brata – ile on musiał cierpieć...

Położył rękę na jego głowie.

- Już dobrze...

Feliciano obrócił się do niego i spojrzał z wdzięcznością przez łzy. Ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach wyglądał komicznie, więc Romano zachichotał w duchu.

- Uważaj, zaraz zaczynam.

Feliciano od razu się spiął i zaczął lekko drżeć. Lovino objął go lewą ręką na brzuchu, a prawą z ręcznikiem przejechał po najwyżej znajdującym się cięciu.

Jak oczekiwał, brat chciał uciec, więc zacieśnił uścisk lewą ręką.

- Gryź szczoteczkę jak boli.

Veneziano pokiwał głową. Romano odczekał chwilę i znów przejechał po tym samym cięciu. Feliciano wgryzł się w szczoteczkę, a prawą rękę opuścił i jej palce z palcami lewej ręki Lovino. Ten się zdziwił, ale nie uwolnił ręki; czyścił mu dalej rany, mimo że brat prawie miażdżył mu dłoń.

Kiedy skończył plecy, mógł przyjrzeć się dokładniej ranom na nich. Dosyć grube. Na pewno nie zadane nożem. Zagryzł wargę z wściekłości i spojrzał w twarz Feliciano.

Wzrok miał pusty, oczy suche. Romano dotknął dłonią jego policzka. Brat powoli przeniósł na niego wzrok. Lovino uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. Przez oczy Feliciano przemknął błysk nadziei.

Romano kucnął za bratem i zaczął wycierać mu pośladki i uda. Starał się być ostrożny, ale brat zaczął się konwulsyjnie trząść. Lovino zrozumiał w oka mgnieniu.

- Feliciano... oni Cię~...

Ten załkał i opuścił głowę. Romano nie drążył dalej, skupił się na łydkach.

Tutaj cięcia były równoległe do siebie, cienkie, nieobszarpane. Taką precyzją mógł się pochwalić tylko Niemcy.

Lovino zaklął siarczyście. Obrócił brata przodem do siebie i czystym ręcznikiem wycierał jego drobne zadrapania, które pewnie powstały podczas jego ucieczki.

- Mówiłem Ci od początku, żebyś na niego uważał – mówił kucając i przecierając jego kolana. – On nigdy nie był taki, jakim się wydawał. Aż tyle musiało się stać, żebyś to zrozumiał...?

- Braciszku... – Feliciano klęknął, żeby zrównać się z bratem. – Przepraszam... – oparł czoło o jego ramię.

- Za co Ty mnie przepraszasz, głupku – wymamrotał Romano lekko zawstydzony.

Odsunął od siebie brata i podszedł wypłukać ręczniki. Nagle poczuł obejmujące go ręce w pasie.

- Dziękuję... – usłyszał szept.

Zmieszał się i wyswobodził z rąk brata. Podszedł do prysznica i puścił wodę.

- Przyda Ci się ciepły prysznic – zawyrokował i pociągnął Feliciano pod natrysk.

Ten się wzdrygnął i syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Lepsze to, niż woda utleniona – powiedział pocieszająco Lovino.

Nie zdążył się odwrócić, kiedy brat wciągnął go pod prysznic i znowu objął, opierając czoło na jego torsie. Romano położył mu ręce na ramionach i zaczął je głaskać.

- Już dobrze. Już jesteś bezpieczny, kurna. Nie dam Cię znowu skrzywdzić – podniósł mu twarz do swojej, odgarnął włosy z czoła i pocałował go w nie.

Nie spodziewał się reakcji brata.

Feliciano popchnął go do ściany i doskoczył do niego namiętnie całując. Lovino zdziwiony nie odepchnął go od siebie, a nawet zaczął z równą namiętnością oddawać pocałunki. Popełnił jednak błąd – chciał objąć brata, zapominał o jego ranach. Feliciano wydał z siebie krótki okrzyk bólu.

Romano natychmiast go puścił i wybiegł spod prysznica. Złapał się za głowę. Już raz taka sytuacja między nimi była... „Co się ze mną dzieje~?!" krzyczał na siebie w duchu. Spojrzał na brata. Lewą rękę opierał o ścianę, prawa zwisała luźno. Głowę miał opuszczoną, włosy w nieładzie. Spojrzał w dół i...

„O zgrozo". Zarumienił się jak piwonia i głośno wciągnął powietrze. On to spowodował...?

Mamrocząc coś nawet dla siebie niezrozumiałego wyszedł szybko z łazienki. Zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie. Westchnął, aby się uspokoić.

Ruszył do swojego pokoju. Tam ściągnął z siebie mokre spodnie, odrzucając je w kąt. Oparł się o parapet i spojrzał w niebo.

Coś musi z tym zrobić.

Pozostają nurtujące go pytania – czy on sam chce skończyć? Czy chce zrezygnować z tych wspólnych chwil z bratem...?

- Nie odrzucaj mnie – usłyszał spod drzwi.

Obrócił się szybko. Oboje byli nadzy i mokrzy. Feliciano powoli podchodził do Lovino. Kiedy tak szedł, Romano zrozumiał – kocha go. Nie może bez niego żyć.

Sam zaczął do niego podchodzić. Złączyli usta w pocałunku i Veneziano oplótł brata rękoma. Powoli ruszyli w stronę łóżka Lovino.


	3. Chapter 3

Obudził się i kichnął. Rozejrzał się.

_Na całym łóżku walało się pierze. Spojrzał na brata. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i zaczął otrzepywać z pierza. Wstał, sięgnął po spodnie założył je i ruszył do drzwi. Zamknął je po cichu i szedł dalej. Pod drzwiami łazienki natknął się na Antonia._

_- Chcę pogadać o tym wszystkim, Lovino – powiedział spokojnie Hiszpania. – Bądź za dziesięć minut w kuchni._

_- Jasne – wykrztusił Romano._

_Wszedł do łazienki, ekspresowo załatwił poranne czynności i przeszedł do kuchni. O dziwo zastał tam też Francisa. Zwątpił w temat rozmowy._

_- Jestem._

_Antonio i Francja spojrzeli na niego, następnie na siebie. Francis pokiwał głową i wyszedł._

_- Gdzie on poszedł? – zapytał Romano patrząc na zamykające się drzwi._

_- Do Feliciano – odparł Hiszpania._

_- Po co?!_

_- Porozmawiać._

_- O czym?!_

_- O…O was._

_Lovino zamarł. Zamrugał oczami i zaczerwienił się, odwracając głowę od Antonia._

_- Jak to…?_

_- Romano, nie mam Ci tego za złe – wznowił Hiszpania. – Już pewnie i tak czułeś, że się od Ciebie oddalam…_

_- …i zadajesz z Kubą._

_- No tak – teraz to Antonio się zaczerwienił. – Więc nie ranisz mnie, czy coś. Ale nie możesz tu dłużej mieszkać, chyba rozumiesz…_

_- Sì – westchnął Lovino. – Ale do domu też nie wrócimy. On go tam będzie szukać._

_- Dlatego zamieszkacie u Francji. To najlepsze wyjście._

Upewnił się, że brat śpi. Odgarnął mu włosy z czoła i spojrzał w jego poczciwą twarz. Przejechał opuszkami po jego szczęce, jakby uczył się jej na pamięć.

Nagle twarz Feliciano straciła ostrość, a po policzku Romano spłynęło coś ciepłego trafiając w wargi brata. Lovino przetarł oczy ręką. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach brata.

- Kocham Cię – wyszeptał czułym, łamiącym się głosem.

Chłonął jeszcze chwilę jego twarz, po czym gwałtownie się odsunął i wstał z zaciętą miną. Ubierał się powoli, mając nadzieję, że ktoś go powstrzyma, że Feliciano się obudzi. Poprawił krawat i podszedł do okna. Na zewnątrz było ciemno i wietrznie. Przyłożył dłoń do szkła i spojrzał w niego. Chmury przysłoniły księżyc i gwiazdy. Stał tak jeszcze chwilę licząc na jakieś przejaśnienie. Po pięciu minutach westchnął zrezygnowany i przeszedł do biurka. Otworzył pierwszą szufladę i wyciągnął z niej kluczyk.

_- Braciszku, czemu ta szuflada jest zamknięta?_

_Lovino zerknął na Feliciano mocującego się z dolną szufladą biurka._

_- Bo ma być, amato._

_- No dobrze…_

_Romano tylko pokręcił głową i wrócił do jedzenia sałatki z pomidorów._

_- Braciszku?_

_- Tak? – zapytał rozbawiony._

_- A do czego jest ten kluczyk?_

_- Nie wiem, już tam był. Odłóż go lepiej._

_- Dobrze, braciszku!_

_Feliciano odłożył kluczyk i rzucił się na brata, wywracając mu sałatkę na ziemię. Samego Lovino też przewrócił i leżąc na nim zaczął całować_

Zacisnął dłoń na kluczyku. Brat był ostatnią osobą, która go dotykała…

Włożył go do zamka dolnej szuflady, przekręcił. Wysunął ją i wpatrzył się w szare zawiniątko. Ręka mu drżała, kiedy je wyciągał i kładł na blacie. Jeszcze raz sięgnął do pierwszej szuflady i wyjął z niej kartkę papieru.

Pomyślał. Jak zacząć? Bawił się nerwowo długopisem. Po chwili odetchnął głęboko i zaczął pisać. Kiedy skończył, złożył kartkę na pół i położył na środku blatu.

Wziął zawiniątko ze stołu nie patrząc na nie i schował pod marynarkę. Podszedł do drzwi, zacisnął dłoń na klamce. Odwrócił głowę i rzucił krótkie spojrzenia na Feliciano – nadal spał, w tej samej pozycji. Otworzył drzwi, wyszedł i zamknął je. Nie odszedł od razu, tylko stał z ręką na klamce.

- Wybierasz się gdzieś?

Obrócił się gwałtownie. Francja spoglądał na niego z końca korytarza.

- Umówiłem się z… Polską – skłamał.

- Tak późno? Jest już trzecia. Za godzinę świta.

- No tak, Feliks i jego pomysły, znasz go – odrzekła spokojnie i wyminął Francisa.

Mógł przysiąc, że kiedy już go przeszedł Francja szepnął „powodzenia".

Zaczął schodzić po schodach, trzymając się poręczy.

_Wszedł w końcu do domu. Cały dzień latał po innych krajach z Francją, żeby im opowiedzieć, co się stało. Bolały go plecy od współczującego poklepywania._

_- Braciszku!_

_Spojrzał w górę. Na szczycie schodów stał zarumieniony i zdyszany, pewnie od biegu, Feliciano. Miał na sobie tylko bokserki. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, jakby ktoś postawił przed nim gar pełen pasty. Francis, który właśnie wszedł do holu, zaczął się śmiać na jego widok. Lovino też bliski był parsknięcia śmiechem._

_- Już jestem, fratello – powiedział za to._

_Feliciano rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej. Zanim Romano zrobił choćby krok, Veneziano usiadł na poręczy i zjechał po niej do samego dołu, na koniec lądując z tyłkiem na podłodze. Szybko jednak wstał i nie zważając na zwijającego się ze śmiechu Francję rzucił się Lovino w ramiona._

Uśmiechnął się. Usiadł na poręczy i zjechał na dół. Zakończył ten zjazd tak samo jak Feliciano wtedy. Wstał, otrzepał się i nadal ze śladami uśmiechu na twarzy ruszył powoli do drzwi.

Skupił na nich wzrok, marszcząc brwi.

_Irytujące dzwonienie. Byli sami w domu, bo Francis pojechał do Kanady._

_Romano wyswobodził się z objęć brata i poszedł otworzyć. Zamarł widząc Ludwiga. ten chwycił go za kołnierz i wyprowadził na zewnątrz sycząc:_

_- Chodźmy się przejść._

_Lovino z tej przechadzki wrócił posiniaczony i z krwawiącą wargą. Ale wrócił._

_Zakazał bratu mówić komukolwiek o tym. Feliciano ślepo ufał braciszkowi i nie puścił pary z ust._

Wzdrygnął się i odetchnął. Wszedł w chłód nocy. Zaciągnął się zimnym powietrzem. Nie odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na dom. Podczas pobytu w nim zaznał wiele szczęścia. Poznał też lepiej Francję. Miał jednak facet trochę rozumu. I wiedział, co znaczy honor – nie zatrzymał go w końcu dzisiaj.

Zaczął iść. Nogi same go prowadziły do domu. Do miejsca, w którym się urodził, a jednak w którym spędził najmniej czasu w swoim życiu. Teraz miało stać się jego…

- Jednak przyszedłeś.

Spojrzał na aryjczyka obracającego HK USP9 w ręce.

Włożył rękę do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął stamtąd krzyżyk.

- Masz – rzucił do Niemiec.

Ten złapał jedną ręką i schował bez słowa do kieszeni munduru.

- Czy On wie, że mi go zwracasz?

- Chciał go wyrzucić, ale go uratowałem od losu śmiecia.

Ludwig kiwnął mu z uznaniem głową.

- Gotowy? – zapytał.

Romano wyciągną zawiniątko spod marynarki i rozwinął je, ukazując swój Beretta M1934.

Niemcy podszedł do niego.

- Pięć kroków. Strzał – ustawił się plecami do pleców Lovino.

Ludwig trzymał broń swobodnie, Romano kurczowo zaciskał na swojej dłoń.

- Jeden. Dwa – Niemcy liczył na głos. – Trzy. Cztery. Pięć.

Obrót.

Dwa strzały jednocześnie.

Ból.

Ból nie do opisania.

I krzyki…

- Braciszku!!! NIE!

- Romano!!

Zdecydowanie za dużo kroków. A może to słuch mu płata figle…?

Lovino upadł na kolana i poczuł napływającą krew do ust. Zamajaczyła mu przed twarzą głowa Hiszpanii, który to pewnie go złapał i uchronił przed upadkiem.

Po chwili zobaczył Feliciano. Wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć jego twarzy, ale nie dał już rady.

Ciemność.

Zaczął płakać, mimo że nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Potrząsnął nim. Zero reakcji strużka krwi lecąca mu z na wpół otwartych warg, czerwona plama na piersi.

Antonio przecierał oczy, a on nadal wpatrywał się w braciszka, kurczowo zaciskając dłonie na jego koszuli.

- Braciszku… Obiecałeś… Nie odejdziesz… - przyciągnął jego ciało do siebie.

- Feliciano, on już… - zaczął Hiszpania, ale nie mógł skończyć. Zaczął za to mówić do kogoś innego. – Jesteś zadowolony teraz?! Twoje ramię ucierpiało tylko, a on…my…condenar!

- Idź stąd, Ludwig – warknął Francis i siłą odciągnął Feliciano od ciała Romano.

Veneziano w końcu go puścił i rozpłakał się na dobre w ramionach Francji. Antonio wziął Lovino na ręce i niósł do Francisa. Za nim szła pozostała dwójka.

Przechodzili koło domu Vasha. Akurat u niego była Lichtenstein. Szwajcara już chciał krzyczeć na korowód, ale siostra powstrzymała go wskazując załzawiona na Romano bezwładnie wiszącego w ramionach Hiszpanii. Vash milcząc wszedł z nią do domu.

Feliciano wyłączył się. Już go nie obchodziło, co się z nim dzieje. Czuł się, jakby wyrwano go z ciała. Wielka, wszechogarniająca pustka.

Ocknął się dopiero w pokoju u Francji, który zajmował z braciszkiem. Oczy miał suche, nie mógł już płakać. Wstał i zaczął obchodzić cały pokój. Wyciągnął z szafy koszulę Lovino i przytulił ją.

Jego uwagę przykuła kartka na biurku. Widząc pismo braciszka wziął ją, usiadł na łóżku i zaczął czytać.

„Hej, skarbie.

Nie poplam mi tej mojej koszuli, bardzo ją lubiłem."

Jednocześnie ucieszył się i zasmucił.

Ucieszył, bo braciszek domyślił się, co on zrobi.

Zasmucił, bo pisał w czasie przeszłym.

„…ją lubiłem.

Uśmiechnij się. Kocham, kiedy się uśmiechasz. Jakbym patrzył w słońce.

Musiałem to zrobić. W ten dzień, o którym zakazałem Ci mówić, umówiliśmy się z Ludwigiem. To była kwestia honoru. Jak nie rozumiesz, zapytaj Antonia albo Francji.

Wiedziałem, jak to się skończy. Przepraszam, że Ci nie powiedziałem. Zatrzymałbyś mnie, a Tobie nie umiałbym odmówić. Przepraszam, że jednak złamałem obietnicę i Cię opuściłem. Bardzo mi zależy na tym, żebyś zrozumiał, że musiałem, nie miałem innej możliwości.

Podziękuj Hiszpanii i Francisowi ode mnie. Za opiekę i za dom. I nie smuć się. Nadal Cię kocham, fratello. Razem z Dziadziem Rzymem czuwamy nad Tobą.

Kocham Cię.

Kocham Cię.

Kocham Cię.

I nigdy nie przestanę."

Znowu mógł płakać. Pomoczył całą koszulę braciszka. Gdyby miał możliwość powiedzenia mu jeszcze raz, jak bardzo go kocha…


End file.
